citrouilles, araignées et chauvessouris
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: Recette d’un Halloween réussi : citrouilles, toiles d’araignées, chauves-souris… et un Draco cuit à point. fic concours manyfics


**Nom** : Mekoret

**Rating** : K, présence de slash, homophobes …

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Disclaimer** : excuses auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Notes de l'auteuze** :

Bonjours à tous ! vous avez sous les yeux la petite chose que j'ai pondue pour le concours organisée par le site manyfics pour Halloween… Merci Fanny pour ce concours, ou honte sur elle au choix… si vous lisez ça, c'est tout de sa faute à elle, rien de la mienne !

Bonne lecture !

Mek

CITROUILLES, ARAIGNEES ET CHAUVES-SOURIS

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 15h30**

Il a fallu que je dise oui… Il a fallu que je dise oui à Môsieur Potter… Mais Merlin pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui ?

« Fais pas cette tête Dray, et abaisse ce couteau, tu vas faire peur aux enfant. »

Et bien au moins comme ça je n'aurais pas à les supporter ! Allez-y les mômes, barrez vous ! … Oui, j'ai de l'espoir. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais les enfant m'adorent. Réflexion con, bien sûr qu'ils m'adorent, tout le monde m'adore, je suis Draco Malfoy après tout.

« Dites Monsieur, vous pouvez lui découper sa bouche ? »

Et s'il vous plaît, jamais ?

Si Blaise me voyait, moi, Draco Malfoy, 27 ans, séduisant avocat, en train de décorer la Grande Salle de Poudlard, avec les premières années, histoire de bien se prendre la tête, le tout sans magie…« Comme ça, nos chers élèves en apprendront plus sur les coutumes moldues. » Il n'y a pas à dire, Dumbledore a vraiment une case en moins… Comme si Halloween était une fête moldue…

« Mais nooooon ! Il faut lui faire des dents ! Faut qu'elle ait l'air méchanteheu ! »

« Tu préfères la découper seul ta citrouille ? »

… Noooon !! Non je t'en prie ne pleure pas !

« Voilà, voilà, comme ça elle… »

Putain de bordel de merde!

"Un problème Amour? »

« Potter… Tu as beau être l'homme de ma vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais supporter ça ! Non mais regarde moi ça ! Elle est fichue maintenant ! »

« Oh comme si tu n'avais jamais fait tomber de jus de citrouille sur ta robe ! »

« Du jus de citrouille ? Mais là c'est la citrouille entière ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que non, je n'ai jamais renversé de jus de citrouille sur ma robe. »

Et puis quoi encore !

« Professeur Potter ? »

« Oui Sean ? »

« Ma citrouille… »

Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que ça sait faire d'autre un gamin, à part pleurer !

« Oui, je crois que Draco y a été un peu fort… »

Hein ? Voilà que c'est de ma faute maintenant !

« Mais vas voir Hagrid, il t'en donnera une autre. Et je te lui ferai une belle bouche. »

« Merci ! »

Gna gna gna… Non mais regardez moi ça ! Môsieur je suis parfait même avec des mioches !

« Tu as fini de faire cette tête, ma citrouille en sucre ? »

Il me cherche là, hein ?

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 16h45**

Des toiles d'araignée… en coton… C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas assez dans ce château, nooooon, il faut en plus en rajouter ! Et c'est que ça colle cette saloperie !

« Monsieur Draco ! J'arrive pas à ouvrir le sachet ! »

Et si je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu ?

« Monsieur Draco ! »

Je ne t'entends pas !

« Monsieur… »

« Donne moi ça. »

Saint Potter à la rescousse.

« Draco… »

« Tiens, ce n'est plus mon chaudron en chocolat ? »

Aïe… Pas content le Potty…

« Roo Harry, tu n'es pas drôle. »

« Mais ce sont des enfants Draco, soit un peu patient ! »

« Ecoute Harry, si j'avais voulu m'occuper de gamin, je serais devenu baby sitter ! Je trouve que ma simple présence ici devrait te suffire amplement, alors va faire joujou avec ce tas de microbes et fous moi la paix. »

Bien sur Monsieur fais la gueule ! Lui dans toute sa splendeur ! Mais merde à la fin, je ne les ai pas tués ces gosses ! Pas encore du moins. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si j'essayais d'en étouffer un avec cette toile d'araignée… ?

« Aaaaah ! Monsieur Draco ! Victoria m'en a mis dans les cheveux ! »

Non mais franchement, est-ce que j'étais aussi con à leur âge ? Non ! Et puis au moins, elle aura l'air moins conne qu'avec cette coiffure. Regardez moi ces nattes…Merde… Potter. Je sens que je vais encore avoir droit à une scène…

« Bon, viens là… »

Harry, je te jure que tu vas me devoir une reconnaissance éternelle !

**Mercredi 31 octobre, 18h05**

Ah ben oui ! Là il en fallait des vraies! Des toiles d'araignées en coton, c'est parfait, mais des chauves-souris en tissus, ça, jamais de la vie ! Il faut qu'elles soient bien vivantes !

Non mais sérieusement, il serait temps que le Ministère fasse quelque chose, il est clair que Dumbledore n'a plus les facultés pour diriger cette école ! Et pour la Saint Nicolas, il va faire quoi, venir le Père Fouettard en personne ? Pensez aux enfants par Merlin !

Des chauves-souris… On va courir à la catastrophe là ! Autant aller fêter Halloween dans les cachots, ou dans la forêt interdite, là bas il y a déjà toutes les bestioles répugnantes dont on puisse rêver ! … Oui ! Ça c'est une idée ! Allons jouer à cache-cache dans la forêt interdite, et perdons la moitié des gamins !

« DRACO VIENS M'AIDER ! »

Quoi enc… si je n'étais pas censé faire la gueule, je crois bien que j'éclaterais de rire.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Mais enfin aide moi bordel ! »

« Voyons Harry, est-ce une façon de parler pour un professeur ? »

« Vas te faire foutre. »

Dans ce cas…

« D'accord. »

Vive moi.

« Dracoooo ! »

« Moui ? »

« Tu me vires cette chauve-souris de mes cheveux tout de suite sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

« Mais laisse cette pauvre bête ! Et puis regarde autour de toi, les enfants trouvent ça très drôle ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non, que les mômes s'amusent ? »

Vil Serpentard, moi ? Où allez-vous chercher des idées pareilles !

« Draco… »

Oui, bon, d'accord… Mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur le canapé.

« Stupefix. Viens là ma belle… Tu pourrais dire merci ! »

« C'est ça. »

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… Nooon ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'en fais quoi moi maintenant ?

« Et Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'en fais de ta pipistrelle moi ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'en faire un nœud papillon, ça ira très bien avec ta robe pleine de jus de citrouille et tes cheveux tapissés de toile d'araignée. »

Ouch.

Il me ressemble de plus en plus… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose en fin de compte…

**Mercredi 31 octobre 18h45**

« Le Comte Dracula. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus original ? »

« Harry, le but de Halloween est de se déguiser, pas d'avoir l'air profondément stupide. Et je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule, tu as fini mon potiron d'amour ? »

« … »

Ah non. Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser… Dire qu'avant cette idée ne m'aurait jamais effleurer l'esprit ! Bon, lance toi Draco ! Montre lui que les Malfoy sont courageux ! Même si c'est totalement faux !

« Harry… Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment fait des efforts… Bon, j'ai vraiment essayer de faire des efforts… »

« Mais merde Draco, tu sais pourtant ce que signifie Halloween pour moi ! »

Bon, j'ai vraiment déconné là…

« Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je… »

Putain qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué de s'excuser ! Comment il y arrive aussi souvent lui ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Harry… Je t'en prie, pardonne moi. »

« … D'accord. »

Ouf !

« Mais à une condition. »

Merde, j'en étais sûr.

« Tu changes de costume. »

« A ça jamais ! »

« Très bien. »

Saleté de Gryffondor…

« Ok, ok, reviens ! ... C'est d'accord."

Mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque moi...

« Mais que ce soit bien clair Harry, il est hors de question que je mette la même chose que toi !! »

« Et puis quoi encore, deux Jack Sparrow, ça ne serait pas crédible ! »

Rien à foutre, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est ce Jack Machinchose, encore un truc moldu sans doute… Non, ce que je ne veux pas c'est d'avoir à porter cette perruque !

« Donc tu as le choix Draco, soit tu choisi la damoiselle en détresse, soit l'ennemi juré de Jack. »

Il est où le piège… Bon, si j'ai bien tout compris, il s'agit d'une histoire de pirate. Donc au pire, l'ennemi juré sera un vieux débris avec un œil en moins, une jambe de bois et un crochet à la place de la main droite. Toujours mieux que d'avoir porter une robe pour toute la soirée.

« Alors, lequel choisis-tu ? »

Je vais le regretter…

« L'ennemi… »

« Très bon choix, tu feras un parfait Davy Jones ! »

_**mercredi 31 octobre, 19h**_

Merlin je vais le tuer. Non, réflexion faite, je vais tous les tuer. Demain, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pourra titrer :_« Massacre à Poudlard, le brillant avocat Draco Malfoy ravage la Grande Salle et ses occupants sous les traits d'un poulpe géant. »_

Davy Jones… Davy Jones… Je t'en foutrais moi du Davy Jones ! Pendant ce temps, Môsieur le parfait pirate Potter se pavane ! Et se fait draguer par tout ce qui bouge ! Toi la Bécassine en face de lui, tu as intérêt à arrêter de lui faire de l'œil si tu ne veux pas te retrouver transformer en Jack O'Lantern avant la fin du repas !

« Bonsoir à tous ! »

Génial, un discours…

« Tout d'abord, laissez moi vous féliciter pour le magnifique travail que vous avez fait avec la décoration de ce château ! Et je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux premières années qui ont su rendre cette Grande Salle tout simplement parfaite ! »

Et nous, on compte pour quoi, de la bouse de dragon ?

« J'ai donc par conséquent décidé de renouveler cette expérience pour le banquet de Noël ! Sur ce mes chers amis, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry… Il en est hors de question ! Totalement hors de question !

« N'y pense même pas Potter. »

« Oh Dray ! Tu seras tellement mignon en Lutin ! »

Et ma main en lutin, tu la veux elle aussi ?

« Tu rêves en couleur mon pauvre chéri. »

« Oh mais je sais que tu ne me résisteras pas Dray… »

Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison…

**Note de l'Auteuze :**

C'était court, et con. Je n'ai rien à ajouter !

Bises

Mek.


End file.
